


The Itch Of His Fingertips

by simonsjumpers



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: Kieren Walker - Freeform, Siren, amy dyer - Freeform, in the flesh - Freeform, rick macy - Freeform, simon monroe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsjumpers/pseuds/simonsjumpers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rick's public breakdown in the streets of Roarton he ran away and after months of searching Kieren decides maybe it's time to settle down at university. When he moves into his student accommodation he immediately gets on with his roommate Amy Dyer and is quite friendly with the other Philip Wilson. But the last, Simon Monroe, confounds him slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Itch Of His Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one, and isn't as good but you know what can you do!  
> Come and say hi on tumblr at simonsjumpers

Kieren was sitting cross legged on Amy's bed sketching whilst she sat at the desk finishing her essay. They'd got into this routine recently, working in Amy's room together. For Amy actually did her assigned work when Kieren could oversee her. Occasionally she would spin round in her chair to offer up some insightful comment which would result in Kieren scolding her for getting distracted but it was nice, being in each other's company. 

Amy seemed to be nearly finished on her essay when they heard the shower running. It must be one of the other men in the house, both who seemed so moody in comparison to lighthearted Amy. The shower was only running for a minute when it switched off suddenly and whoever it was climbed out. By this point Amy had given up on writing her conclusion and was leaning back slightly so she could peak across the hall to the bathroom. It was then that Simon Monroe, still glistening with droplets of water from his short shower, leaned on the doorframe. Kieren looked up at him but immediately looked back at his sketchpad. Simon's torso was completely bare and he had a black towel, that matched his hair, wrapped loosely around his waist. Amy let out a half squeal, half cough as she spun round to face the man at the door.

"I know this is a really strange request but I couldn't borrow a drop of your shampoo could I?"

Amy slightly bewildered struggled for words slightly, "okay, if you don't mind your hair smelling like flowers."

Simon chuckled and bowed his head appreciatively, as he turned away he caught Kieren's eye and threw him a lasting smirk. 

When Simon finally shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower, Amy almost catapulted herself towards Kieren.

"Kieren! Kieren did you see that."

"Yeah Amy, I'm pretty sure I couldn't miss it."

"I mean did you know he looked like that underneath all those clothes."

"No Amy."

"How did I end up with such moregeous flatmates?!" She chuckled slightly, "well you and Simon."

Kieren rolled his eyes thinking back to Amy's first meeting with their other flatmate Philip. Although Amy hadn't told him directly, I think she was quite familiar with Philip or she had been once. They'd both been quite shocked to see each other, avoiding eye contact and looking for escape. 

"I bet he had shampoo of his own but he just wanted to show off to me." Amy said, lying back on her bed. 

"You what?"

"It's obvious isn't it, he was flirting, why else would he have come in here."

"Alright Amy." Kieren said, trying not to let the twinge of jealously poison his voice. 

Later when Amy had gone to bed, Simon had finished his shower and Kieren had retired to his room. Kieren sat alone on his floor, pencil in hand, sketchbook on his knee. He'd been resisting the urge he had to draw Simon Monroe, as he had presented himself earlier, for hours. Tapping the pencil against the sketchbook he deliberated. Usually he would only draw pictures of people who meant something to him; his parents, Jem, Amy in an affectionate friendly way, Rick in a different way to them all together. If he drew Simon it would be like letting himself admit to himself Simon had a certain level of attractiveness. And that would only end up badly. He could easily imagine Simon and Amy together. Simon and Amy kissing on campus, Simon and Amy in the next room as Kieren could do nothing but sit and listen. However Kieren was never one to shy away from the itch of his fingertips so he brought pencil to paper. What he had started to draw begun to look like Simon.


End file.
